


Only You

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John knew he had no reason to be jealous.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt # 81 "isolation"

John knew he had no reason to be jealous. Rodney had given no indication that he realized Marina, the person in charge of this village’s building and technology projects, was even female, let alone blonde and beautiful, or clearly very happily married to the town clerk who hovered nearby in much the same way John was trying not to.

Teyla was speaking with the village elders, negotiating food and supplies in exchange for some of Rodney’s mechanical skill, while Rodney and Marina worked out just how much effort that would be, leaving John and Ronon to stand around looking intimidating or trustworthy by turns.

“Then we are in agreement,” said Teyla, suddenly, interrupting John’s thoughts. “We will gather what equipment we need from our home and return in the morning to begin work.”

One of the elders nodded. “We will prepare the goods for you to take once the work is underway.”

“That sounds fine,” said John, trying to pretend he’d been listening to the whole conversation. “We’ll see you in the morning.

Rodney and Marina had apparently finished coming up with their own plan of action, because he said, “Yes, I’ll bring it with me tomorrow,” as they stood and shook hands.

“I look forward to it,” Marina replied, smiling.

John had no reason to be jealous, even when Rodney smiled back at her and said goodnight.

“This is a very good trade,” said Teyla, as they walked back to the ‘gate. “These supplies will last a long time, in exchange for a small effort on our part.”

“Small for _you_ , maybe,” Rodney retorted.

“You know we appreciate it, right?” said John, going for casual and missing slightly. “That your brain is the best thing we have to trade?”

“My brain is an invaluable resource,” said Rodney, but his expression softened. “I don’t trust it to just anybody.”

There was probably supposed to be a flirty rejoinder to that, but John couldn’t think of any. “Let’s go home,” he said, and dialed the ‘gate.

Rodney waited until they were back in their quarters on Atlantis before he rounded on John. “All right, what is it?” he demanded.

“What is what?” said John.

“Look, I’m not that great at figuring out other people, but I think I’m getting pretty good at you. You’ve been weird and fidgety all day, especially when I… Is this about Marina? Because, yes, I _did_ notice that she’s blonde and—” Rodney made a gesture that probably meant ‘breasts’ and not ‘indigestion’ “—but she’s married. I’m married, _to you_ , which is really the more important reason, as far as I’m concerned and I would never—”

John stopped him with a brief, intense kiss. “I know you wouldn’t, Rodney,” he said, then added, sheepishly. “It’s just that we’ve been out here so long, just us, that I forget that I have to share you.”

“Only some of me,” Rodney said, smiling. “Most of me is completely yours.”

“Good,” said John, and kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
